Jess Harnell
Jess Harnell is an American actor and musician. Biography Born in Englewood, New Jersey, Harnell began his voice acting career providing the voices of a number of characters at DisneyLand. Soon after he began to gain recognition with Disney's main rivals, Warner Bros., as the voice of Wakko Warner in Animaniacs and a number of spin-offs. Harnell would often appear in animated films, frequently providing backing vocals, though he also appeared occasionally in blockbusters such as the Transformers series as both Ironhide and Barricade. Harnell also frequently worked as an voice actor for video games, portraying such characters as Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot and both The Plumber and The Smuggler in the Ratchet and Clank series, roles he would reprise for the film adaptation. He also served as the announcer for America's Home Videos since 1998. Singing A member of the bands Loud & Clear and Rock Sugar, Harnell also released the solo album The Sound of Your Voice in 1995 and appeared on the soundtracks of such films as Rock Odyssey, My Cousin Vinny and Mother, as well as providing the theme song for Taz-Mania. Harnell also sang in the live action films And the Beat Goes On: The Sonny and Cher Story (providing the voice of Sonny Bono) and Comic Book: The Movie. However he sang most frequently in his animated roles; often in his long-running part as Wakko Warner, as well as when playing such characters as Gnome in The Powerpuff Girls, Dr. Finklestein in The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge and Tosh Gopher in The Looney Tunes Show. Film The New Kids (1985) *Edge of Survival (solo) Rock Odyssey (1987) *Rock the Boat *Old Time Rock and Roll Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988) *Town Without Pity (solo) Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat (1989) *I'm So Fine (solo) My Cousin Vinny (1992) *Don't Look at My Shadow (solo) *Funny How Time Slips Away (solo) We're Talkin' Serious Money (1992) *Do it to Me (duet) Relentless (1993) *You're Gonna Get What You Deserve (solo) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1994) *Are You In or Out? (contains solo lines) Mother (1996) *Mrs. Robinson (solo) Dance With Me (1998) *Dream Dancing (solo) And the Beat Goes On: The Sonny and Cher Story (1999) *Baby Don't Go (duet) *I Got You Babe (duet) *Laugh At Me (solo) *Just You (duet) *The Beat Goes On (duet) *All I Ever Need Is You (duet) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Junkyard Society Rag (contains solo lines) Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) *MacGoogle Theme (solo) Alex & Emma (2003) *It All Depends on You (solo) Comic Book: The Movie (2003) *4-Color World (duet) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *L'Opera (contains solo lines) Ask the Dust (2006) *I Don't Want to Set the World On Fire (solo) Stay Alive (2006) *Sweet Dreams (solo) Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) *Girl, You're Fabulous (duet) Television Married with Children (1989) *The Poor Side of Time (solo) *Eye of the Tiger (solo) Taz-Mania (1991) *Taz in Tasmania (duet) Animaniacs (1993) *Animaniacs Theme (contains solo lines) *The Monkey Song (contains solo lines) *Yakko's Universe *I Am the Very Model of a Cartoon Individual *Yes, Brothers Warner We *Wakko's America (The Capital Song)(solo) *Be Careful What You Eat (contains solo lines) *Do Your Ears Hang Low? (contains solo lines) *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt *Twelve Days of Christmas (contains solo lines) *Variety Speak (contains solo lines) *Dixie (contains solo lines) *Hello Nurse (duet) *The Ballad of Magellan (contains solo lines) *The Big Wrap Party Tonight (contains solo lines) *When You're Travelling From Nantucket (contains solo lines) *Pop Goes the Weasel (solo) *Macadamia Nut (contains solo lines) All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) *Party on a U.F.O. Pinky and the Brain (1998) *We're Off to See the Has-Been Hercules: The Animated Series (1998) *Can-Do King *Duelling Deities *Academy Fight Song Disney's House of Mouse (2001) *Everybody Wants to Be a Woof (solo) The Powerpuff Girls (2003) *Give Me Your Answer (solo) *Hear Me Fathers *Sunshine Down On Me (contains solo lines) *Best Day of My Life (contains solo lines) *You Wanna Makes Us Feel Real Good (contains solo lines) *Hear Me Fathers (reprise)(solo) *There's No Good Without the Bad (contains solo lines) *Best Day of My Life (reprise) (contains solo lines) *Why Can't We All Get Along? (contains solo lines) Johnny Bravo (2003) *That's All You Need to Know *Lunch Lady S'Uprise! (solo) The Looney Tunes Show (2011) *Be Polite (contains solo lines) *You Like/I Like (duet) *Christmas Rules (contains solo lines) *Drifting Apart (duet) *Parade Float (duet) Sofia the First (2013) *Cedric the Great (contains solo lines) *Get That Amulet (duet) *Never Forget the Sorcerer's Secret (contains solo lines) The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015) *Take It to the Top (solo) Video games The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) *Dr. Finklestein's Song (duet) Albums The Sound of Your Voice (1995) *Help Me Stand (solo) *If We Were Friends (solo) *Somebody Real (solo) *Burn For You (solo) *Does It Feel Like Love? (solo) *Just Be You (solo) *Life In America (solo) *That's What a Brother Is For (solo) *Power Windows (solo) *People Laugh (solo) *The Sound Of Your Voice (solo) *The Day That I Met You (solo) *Treated This Way (solo) *The Reason Why (solo) *Charm You (solo) *In My Life (solo) *Walk In The Shadows (solo) Loud and Clear (2003) *Tell Me Why (contains solo lines) *Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Nothin' (contains solo lines) *Fly Away (contains solo lines) *Disc-Connected (contains solo lines) *When I Feel Like That (contains solo lines) *Time to Let Go (contains solo lines) *Dangerous Imagination (contains solo lines) *Lovers in the Night (contains solo lines) *If It Takes All Night (contains solo lines) *Take Another Look (contains solo lines) *I Can't Wait (contains solo lines) *You Take Me Higher (contains solo lines) *You Gotta Dance (contains solo lines) Festival of Fire (2008) *Make It Loud (contains solo lines) *Candle in the Window (contains solo lines) *Disc-Connected (contains solo lines) *Ghosts of Summer (contains solo lines) *Baby Wants to Rock (contains solo lines) *Time to Let Go (contains solo lines) *Waiting for the Roar (contains solo lines) *Tell Me Why (contains solo lines) *You Take Me Higher (contains solo lines) *Doesn't Anybody Fall in Love (contains solo lines) *I Wanna Rock with You (contains solo lines) *Love Waits (contains solo lines) *Broken Things (contains solo lines) Re-imaginator (2009) *Don't Stop The Sandman (contains solo lines) *We Will Kickstart Your Rhapsody (contains solo lines) *Crazy Girl (contains solo lines) *Voices In The Jungle (contains solo lines) *Here Comes The Fool You Wanted (contains solo lines) *Shook Me Like A Prayer (contains solo lines) *Straight To Rock City (contains solo lines) *Heaven & Heaven (contains solo lines) *Breaking The Love (contains solo lines) *Love Sugar On Me (contains solo lines) *Round And Separated (contains solo lines) *Dreaming Of A Whole Lotta Breakfast (contains solo lines) Gallery harnellwakko.jpg|'Wakko Warner' in Animaniacs. harnellthief.jpg|'Thief' in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. harnellsoundvoice.jpg|'The Sound of Your Voice.' harnellbuster.jpg|'Buster' in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. harnelldodger.jpg|'Dodger' in Disney's House of Mouse. harnellgnome.jpg|'Gnome' in The Powerpuff Girls. harnellwest.jpg|'Ricky' in Comic Book: The Movie. loudandclear.jpg|'Loud and Clear.' harnellgeneral.jpg|'Major-General' in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. harnellfinklestein.jpg|'Dr. Finklestein' in The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. festivaloffire.jpg|'Festival of Fire.' reimaginator.jpg|'Reimaginator.' mactoshgopher.jpg|'Mac' and Tosh Gopher in The Looney Tunes Show. harnellcedric.jpg|'Cedric the Great' in Sofia the First. Harnell, Jess Harnell, Jess